032315session
Mari Rolling 1d6 ( ) = 6 Sami Stating for the record, Sami is attempting to use non-lethal means to subdue Ryspor. doir's not attacking at all Ryspor Ryspor is out for blood. languidLachesis (GM) please place yourselves on the scene with doir being choked by ryspor Sami We're all in the gym. Sami is floating above the boxing ring I'm just making up the fact that there is one in the gym, but it feels like a fair bet omg itll be just like rocky languidLachesis (GM) the gym of the base or the Ark? Sami The base. languidLachesis (GM) kekeke ok Nate yes, place yourselves on the scene, art plane time bitches languidLachesis (GM) that means any other characters who wish to walk into the gym may if they can either JUSTIFY going to the gym, or roll well on a called 1d100 now please place yourselves on the map Ryspor wait no that's terrible languidLachesis (GM) in a square you losers can't you use the typing tool Ryspor shit how do you erase languidLachesis (GM) type your names in a box buttfaces Ryspor in a BOX languidLachesis (GM) doors into the gym that's where new players spawn in assume a rough box shape around it because i just woke up from a nap Doir, Nate, Ryspor, Sami roll athletics Ryspor Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 Nate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Sami Rolling 4dF+2 Athletics ( ) +2 = 3 Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Doir, you're up Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 8 "hey so this is kind of uncomfortable, so... can you like, stop choking me?" thats my turn Nate "(also nobody kill him you dicks)" Nate Nate is going to whack him in the back of his head with his gun, working towards knocking him out languidLachesis (GM) roll it, Nate Nate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) ryspor, your athletics? Ryspor Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Nate "you need, to stop, now" languidLachesis (GM) Take 2 physical stress, Ryspor Ryspor Filling one of my boxes. languidLachesis (GM) very well. Sami Sami _ O Y _ _ _ _ Fifty Shades of Dorian Gray Sami's colors flee out of her and form into an icon of her which she captchalogs. languidLachesis (GM) understood Sami "Let's not do anything crazy here, Ryspor." languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor Ryspor Ryspor's gonna roll Space to teleport Dina's heart out of her body. languidLachesis (GM) Roll Ryspor Rolling 4df+7 (invoking new aspect Veteran Space Player) ( ) +7 = 9 i replaced hopeless romantic when he got a major languidLachesis (GM) Doir, roll to resist. Physique or Will, whichever's higher. doir shall concede are you fucking sure? umm he said he's teleporting your heart out of your body not giving you a funtime tickle massage uhhhhhh carrot seems really against this ill just go with will Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 take 7 physical stress k as your heart barely hangs onto your arteries "shot through the heart~" Doir, your turn im gonna kick him in the balls roll Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Ryspor, roll to resist Ryspor Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) tie goes to the attacker Ryspor takes 1 physical stress and trolls don't have balls well clearly Ryspor Filling dat box. "ryspor, you dont want to do this man" The door to the gym opens and Melnia walks in languidLachesis (GM) melnia roll athletics Nate Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -1 Nate Nate is going to charge up this turn focusing his Hope chakras languidLachesis (GM) roll it Nate Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) u have charged bb "Wh-Wh-What is going on, g-guys?" Sami Sami "I think you need to take a break, Ryspor. This isn't you. Take a nap and think about it." Nate "goddamnit, just knock him, out" Sami Sami tries to call up a massive cloud of nitrous oxide right in Ryspor's square. thatll hurt ME too dumpass It'll put you to sleep Ryspor nah, it's just laughing gas languidLachesis (GM) roll breath, sami Sami Rolling 4dF+5 ( ) +5 = 3 Ryspor May Ryspor teleport to another zone in response? languidLachesis (GM) hang on Nate gdi, can someone invite TT to the memo? languidLachesis (GM) Sami, that summons up a small bit, but it diffuses in the air quickly what memo no more invite only Nate woh memo get in quick bb languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor Ryspor Ryspor looks sadly over at Melnia, briefly broken out of his rage. "Please leave, Melnia. I don't want you to see this." "help hes murdering me" languidLachesis (GM) Is that your turn, Ryspor? Ryspor He'll give another yank on the heart for good measure. languidLachesis (GM) roll spae space Ryspor *MARY GOD DAMN IT Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) roll to resist, Doir Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 Physique or will His heart is hanging on for dear life it seems Melnia Melnia "G-G-Guys c-c-can't we all th-th-think about th-this?" Melnia is going to summon up her will to give herself the advantage of Focused Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 oosh languidLachesis (GM) you are focused. Doir! "ryspor, please. is this what you really want?" gonna roll rapport Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Ryspor, roll rapport or will or whatever to resist Ryspor Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Doir is making a little sense. She's crying. It's super sad. but not enough to sway you completely take 1 mental stress Ryspor "I..." Ryspor falters, then his gaze hardens. "No. This is the right thing to do." "ok how can you even get to that conclusion" languidLachesis (GM) Nate "seriously" Nate could Nate attempt to give Ryspor a major headache with Hope? languidLachesis (GM) sure roll hope Nate Invoking my charge languidLachesis (GM) ok Nate Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor, roll will or physique to resist Ryspor Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) take 2 physical stress as you get a massive headache Ryspor Taking the Minor 'Massive Headache'. languidLachesis (GM) And man, don't you get irritable and angry when you get headaches? Because I sure do ET can confirm Ryspor Oh, definitely. languidLachesis (GM) Sami Sami "Listen to Mary, Ryspor! This isn't you! How is attacking someone who had nothing to do with this the right thing? Even in your grief you must see that's wrong!" Sami's going to be filling the area with more nitrous while she says this. languidLachesis (GM) Roll Breath Sami Rolling 4dF+5 ( ) +5 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) All right Melnia, Doir, Ryspor, Nate: Sami has filled the room with nitrous You may roll physique to shrug off the effects Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Ryspor Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 Nate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Melnia using free invoke of focused Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 0 tfw languidLachesis (GM) Doir takes 2 mental stress, Nate takes 3 mental stress, Ryspor takes 1 mental stress, and melnia... takes 6 mental stress eh ryspor, Sami just gassed the shit out of your daughter, after killing your son Ryspor That's not enough for a consequence, but my 1 box is filled. What do I do? languidLachesis (GM) what do You take a consequence anyway except is your mental 1 box full? Sami You can take a higher level stress box, if you've got one Ryspor Yeah. languidLachesis (GM) or just your physical Sami But yeah, it has to be mental languidLachesis (GM) yeah, you can take a higher level stress box Ryspor OK. languidLachesis (GM) your physical and mental are seperate tracks Ryspor "You...what are you DOING to her? WHEN WILL IT BE ENOUGH?" Forget Doir, Ryspor's going towards what is clearly the bigger threat right now, and will attempt to use Space to shrink her windpipe. Sami Asphyxiating a Breath player? Not the best thing to go after, but whatever. Ryspor it's poetic Sami You ain't a Lord of Breath, my friend. Ryspor Rolling 4df+7 (invoking Veteran Space Player again) ( ) +7 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) Sami, physique, will, or breath Sami Sami roll 4dF+5 (Breath) Rolling 4dF+5 (Breath) ( ) +5 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) Take 2 physical stress, Sami Sami Sami coughs and sputters a little as she feels her larynx being worked at. languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor your initiative Ryspor didn't he just go? or was that a reaction languidLachesis (GM) whoops i'm a moron Melnia Melnia "E-E-Everyone, p-please, c-calm down, i-it doesn't need to be like th-this" Melnia takes out her HEART SKULL and will use it, and an invoke of Focused and Kill hem With Kindness, to use heart to give everyone in the room the aspect CALMED, so that they stop fighting and we can all just sit down and relax languidLachesis (GM) that's a pretty high roll you may attempt it Melnia Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) Everyone roll Rapport or Will to resist Ryspor Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor take 2 mental stress Sami Rolling 4dF+4 Will ( ) +4 = 6 concede languidLachesis (GM) Sami take 1 mental stress Doir's being a bitch and is calmed Nate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) nate take 2 mental stress Ryspor Taking the Moderate 'Why am I Fighting Again?'. languidLachesis (GM) Very well. Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 23 Ryspor, roll notice Ryspor Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Your right arm snaps like a twig, and the word "Puppet" wells up on your skin in blood. Take the broken arm. Ryspor That'll be a Severe for me. languidLachesis (GM) Enjoy it does this mean doir gets dropped, or Ryspor, were you holding doir in your left or right arm hand* Ryspor Left. He's left-handed. languidLachesis (GM) ok Doir. doirs gonna wiggle out roll athletics Rolling 4df+3 physique ( ) +3 = 4 or athletics both are 3 ok Ryspor, roll physique or athletics to keep him in place Ryspor Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Doir manages to wriggle out of your grasp, and collapse on the ground in front of you he has a mean bruise on his throat for cinematic reasons "woo" Nate Nate Nate having most likely heard Ryspor's arm break decides broken bones are a good way to stop him, so lets Hope for more broken bones Sami Haha, what the fuck Nate Nate like mostly his arms and legs breaking Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor, roll will or physique Ryspor Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) Both of your legs snap underneath you. Ryspor Ryspor screams. Loudly. "oh my god" Sami "Ryspor!" languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor is cut off mid scream. His mouth is open, but no sound comes out. Sami Of course, we have no way of knowing that was Nate's doing languidLachesis (GM) Sami Sami Sami runs over to Ryspor's side, concern in her eyes, dissipating the Nitrous as she does. "Are you all right? What's going on?" Ryspor is ryspor audible? languidLachesis (GM) once he stops screaming Ryspor he's stopped Ryspor attempts to drag himself across the floor away from her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sami "Ryspor, you're hurt! You can't try to force yourself to move like this! You're going to make your injuries worse!" languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor, your initiative. Ryspor "I said...stay AWAY FROM ME!" Ryspor will roll Space to force push Sami away from him as hard as he can. languidLachesis (GM) Roll space Ryspor Rolling 4dF+7 because why not burn as many fate points as possible ( ) +7 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) Sami, roll to resist Sami Rolling 4dF+4 (Will) ( ) +4 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Sami you are teleported one zone back (one square) Melnia Melnia "W-Wh-What are you g-guys doing?! I-I'm g-going to go g-get help, y-you guys n-need to st-stop!" Melnia will run out the door because I have to go sorry languidLachesis (GM) ok bye melnia wow just abandon us The lights in the gym start to flicker ominously. #heartless Doir. dina's gonna sit where she is and build the will advantage of steeling herself Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 cause why not Very well enjoy your will advantage Nate Nate Hope advantage building time Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) Sami you succeed with style nate Sami Sami is going to attempt to recognize the source of this latest attack on Ryspor, thinking back to her studies on the Ark to see if she remembers anything in SBURB that might cause this sort of effect. Assuming my stunt to get a bonus to rolls related to SBURB/Paradox Space is acceptable, that gives me a +2 to Lore here, so rolling at +5 Rolling 4dF+5 ( ) +5 = 4 Yeah, because it's coming up in the memo, I'll clarify: I mean the initial arm thing, not the Nate thing Sami doesn't realize they're separate attacks languidLachesis (GM) Sami, your studies name multiple possible sources for the attack. Nate, possibly, Libby has blood powers, or one of the horrorterrors. those are the three most likely Ryspor Sami Sami's brow knits in concern. Ryspor Ryspor sighs in relief as Melnia flees the room. languidLachesis (GM) and? Ryspor He will take no further action this turn. languidLachesis (GM) Melnia's gone Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 24 Ryspor, begin suffocating. Ryspor I've only got the one box left, so I think I'm down for the count. languidLachesis (GM) hehehehehehe you don't have to put this in the box. this is just to make you suffer not hurt you Ryspor Gooot it. languidLachesis (GM) Doir. Ryspor Ryspor begins clawing at his throat, gaping like a fish out of water. Dina's just gonna sit there feeling betrayed and slightly asphyxiated, building more free invokes on that steeled will thing. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) another free one Nate Nate Nate is going to put a Hope shield on himself, in case any more funny business starts happening, if that's cool Rolling 4df+5 if it's cool, if not ignore ( ) +5 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Sami Sami "Ryspor, please. Let me take you to Seriad or Kate. Let them take a look at you. You shouldn't be suffering like this." Rolling 4dF+3 Rapport ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor Ryspor Should I roll to resist that or is it my turn? languidLachesis (GM) roll your resist then your turn Ryspor Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) take 2 mental stress Ryspor That's all his mental boxes filled and all consequence slots filled too. Sami That means the next hit takes you out. Unless you take an Extreme. Or you could concede. languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor it's your turn Ryspor I'll stay in for now. In desperation, Ryspor will use his final fate point to use his "Anywhere But Here" stunt to avoid taking an Extreme and teleport to the nearest safe place. Nate inside the hamper that's a safe place inside of a wall, dead is safe languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor they cant get you if youre in a dreambubble roll space Ryspor Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) Ryspor's physical form disappates completely Squigs pester me Sami "...Ryspor...!" Sami falls to her knees. Nate "welp, that's that" Sami "That could've gone a lot better." Dina hugs her knees quietly. "But at least no one died. Yet." Sami goes over to Doir. "You okay?" "i-i... excuse me." Dina gets up and walks away. Sami looks after him sadly, and sighs. Ryspor Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) A mass text goes out to all players. -- God Tier Player RYSPOR TEZETI has been slain by SAMI HESTON. :: JUST :: -- Sami "What?! No!" "But I didn't!" Dina, in the doorway, wordlessly checks her phone and falls to her knees. Nate "that's, welp time to, go" Nate hops back in the hamper and pushes himself out the door whos the text from? languidLachesis (GM) It's an auto game text like the ones that tell you someone has entered the game or god tiered or changed their class juuuust checking Nate wiat, changed their class? Sami "And how can it be Just?!" From far away on the base, you can all hear Maenam yell, "WHAT THE EVER GLUBBING FUCK!?" Ryspor HAHAHA languidLachesis (GM) Oh shit i typed just it's supposed to be Heroic Sami Oh. OH Then scratch that languidLachesis (GM) SORRY GUYS IT SAYS HEROIC Nate as Nate leaves he begins whistling 'Come sail away' Dina goes back to Sami and silently hugs her. Sami "How....how could this happen?" "he... he was just fighting for his son..." "But we didn't do anything that would've killed him!" languidLachesis (GM) gets high off the sunday night suffering Category:Session Logs Category:Sami Category:Nate Category:Doir Category:Ryspor